Kris dan Tao
by LadyKangDae
Summary: Kris dan Tao / KrisTao-TaoRis [UPDATE]. DLDR! 30-10-2013
1. Chapter 1

**Kris dan Tao**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By : LadyEXBang**

**27-10-2013**

**.**

**.**

**TAORIS/KRISTAO**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!/ Its Yaoi!**

**.**

**.**

Kris menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Tao yang tengah tertidur lelap dan mengecup kening namjachingu nya itu. insiden di Universitas tadi benar-benar membuat Kris naik darah. Tidak bisakah orang-orang sialan itu berhenti mengganggu panda miliknya ini?

"Kris, TaoZi sudah tidur?"

Nyonya Huang, Ibu dari Tao yang selalu bisa membuat Kris terpesona karena aura keibuan dan kelembutan yang memancar dari wajahnya itu, memasuki kamar tempat Kris meletakkan Tao beberapa menit yang lalu. Ditangannya terdapat jaket milik Kris yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh anak kesayangannya tadi

"Ah, ne ahjjuma. Dia langsung tertidur begitu aku meletakkannya"

"Begitu? Terimakasih banyak Kris kau selalu menjaganya. Entah jadi apa sekarang dia kalau tidak ada kau yang menolongnya"

"Itu sudah tugasku. Aku pulang dulu ne ajjhuma, besok ada kelas pagi"

Kris membungkukkan badannya pada Nyonya Huang dan keluar dari kamar Tao setelah sebelumnya nyonya Huang menepuk lengannya sebagai ucapan terimakasih

Kaki panjangnya menuruni tangga rumah Keluarga Huang lalu berhenti karena berpapasan dengan seorang namja golongan 'uke' sama seperti Tao. Dia adalah Xiumin, sepupu Tao yang asli Korea

"Hei,mengantarkan panda lagi? Terimakasih banyak ne?"

"Yeah, tanpa diminta pun akan selalu kulakukan. Aku pulang dulu"

"Hati-hati dijalan, diluar masih ada Chen. Kalian satu perumahan kan? Pulanglah bersama"

"Hyung, dia bawa mobil sendiri kan?"

"Tentu saja. Tidak akan kubiarkan predikat seme nya hancur setelah semobil denganmu", Xiumin mendengus

Kris tertawa kecil dan keluar dari pintu rumah megah itu untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri

.

.

Suasana di Universitas siang ini tergolong tenang. Biasanya selalu ada keributan yang tercipta di lorong karena ulah Senior tidak bertanggung jawab. Kris tidak termasuk asal kalian tahu.

Hal yang paling membuat Kris jengah tentu saja karena Tao ikut menjadi bahan permainan mereka. Sikap Tao yang manja,polos,dan kekanakan menjadi sasaran mereka.

Kris menyilangkan kakinya dan memandangi kelas Tao yang akan bubar 10 menit lagi. Telinganya cukup sengkak karena terus dijejali earphone selama 2 jam.

Ia mengeluaran smartphone nya dan mulai mencari hal seru lain yang bisa dimainkan. Terlalu serius, sangat serius bahkan.

"Kris ge…. ayo katanya mau beli _ice cream_"

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya karena guncangan pada tangan kirinya yang bebas. Ia tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya

"Baby, bagaimana kelasmu hari ini sayang?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibir peach miliknya lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher jenjang milik Kris.

"Tidak seru ge~~ Kyungsoo hyung tidak ada. Tao tidak punya teman"

"Kan ada Sehun dan Kkamjong, hmm?", Kris membelai sayang surai kelam Tao

"Tetap saja… mereka sibuk sendiri. Ayo ge beli ice cream sekarang!"

Kris terkekeh melihat Tao yang menghentakkan kakinya lucu dan merengek padanya

"Nee baby. Kita lewat gedung A ok?"

Tao melototkan mata pandanya

"Shireo! Tao takut ge.. nanti mereka ganggu lagi"

"Tenanglah ada gege sekarang. Pegang tangan gege otte?"

Setelah melihat Tao yang mengangguk patuh mereka berjalan memasuki lorong gedung A yang paling dekat dengan tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya

Baru saja setengah jalan perkiraan Tao sudah terwujud

"Halo baby panda sayang~ sini sama Zhoumi gege kkk"

Tao tersentak kaget mendengar suara menjijikan itu. suara yang selalu mengganggunya setiap kali ia lewat gedung A

"Kenapa menghindar manis? Ayo kubelikan cokelat"

Zhoumi mencolek tangan Tao dan mencoba menariknya. Tao langsung memeluk pinggang Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Kris menggeram kesal

"Ya! Ganggu dia dan aku akan mengganggu hidupmu"

"Woww.. Wu Yi Fan si pangeran sekolah ternyata. Baru muncul sekarang hm? Kemana kau kemarin?"

Zhoumi mendorong bahu Kris kencang hingga Kris sedikit terdorong kebelakang. Camkan itu, hanya sedikit.

Kris sontak menyuruh Tao mundur karena ia yakin Tao akan jadi bulan-bulanan mereka kalau panda manis itu ikut campur

"Apa urusanmu huh? Ternyata benar bahwa Zhoumi si playboy hanya bisa memainkan mulutnya. Kau belajar dari siapa hah? Selingkuhan ayahmu?"

"Wu brengsek!"

Zhoumi melayangkan pukulan nya ke wajah tampan Kris, mungkin Kris sedikit tidak beruntung hingga pukulan itu terhantam telak di wajahnya

"GEGE!", Tao hendak mendekati Kris namun urung karena melihat gelengan kepala dari Kris

Kris menggeser rahangnya yang terasa kaku dan tersenyum sinis, "Hanya itu kekuatanmu? Ketua geng macam apa kau hah?"

Zhoumi menggertakan giginya

"Keluarga Wu sialan!"

"Berhenti mengucapkan nama keluargaku yang terhormat bajingan!"

Kris kembali menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan Zhoumi dan kali ini berhasil! Ia balik memukul wajah namja keturunan China yang sama dengannya itu dan menendang tubuhnya hingga menabrak loker di sisi lorong

"Sebegitu sajakah kemampuanmu Wu? Ayo kau pria kan?"

Zhoumi mengusap darah yang mengalir dimulutnya dan kembali memancing emosi Kris

"Bodoh!"

Kris berlari untuk kembali menghajar Zhoumi namun digagalkan oleh suara yang amat dikenalinya. Suara Huang Zi Tao yang sedang menangis di pinggir

"Hikss… jangan bertengkar lagi.. hueee eommaa~~"

Kris berbalik kemudian menghampiri Tao untuk memeluk panda mungilnya itu

"Sssstt… ulljima baby. Gege tidak apa-apa _see_ ?"

"Tapi Tao takut~~", Tao merengek kencang

"Its okay baby"

Kris mengelus punggung ZiTao untuk memberinya ketenangan

BRAAKKK! BRAAKKK!

"ADA APA INI HUH? Membuat keributan seperti ini!"

Dari kejauhan Yunho si Dosen kepala, datang dengan tongkat kayu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menertibkan mahasiswa. Ia memukulkan tongkat itu beberapa kali ke permukaan pintu

"Kris –shi, bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Kenapa tanya padaku? Tanyakan padanya saenim. Saya permisi, ayo baby kita pulang"

"Kita jadi beli ice cream kan ge~?"

"Jadi, panda.."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pasangan kekasih paling popular di Universitas tempatnya mengajar itu. sangat romantic, pikirnya.

Yunho saenim mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhoumi yang masih sibuk memegang hidungnya yang berdarah

"Zhoumi, ikut saya ke kantor. Kita lihat berapa lama diskors yang akan jatuh kepadamu"

"Tapi saenim…

"DIAM!"

Zhoumi bungkam dan mengikuti Yunho walaupun sesekali mendecih kesal

.

.

Nyonya Wu mondar-mandir dari dapur, kembali ke ruang tengah. Dapur, ruang tengah. Hanya itu saja tempat yang ditujunya sedari tadi. Entah sibuk mengambil es, kompres, handuk kecil yang dibasahi air hangat dan benda-benda lainnya.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan TaoZi sayang?"

Nyonya Wu mengelus pundak Tao lembut sambil menatap mata kecil Tao yang selalu berbinar itu. Tao menoleh dan mengangguk

"Nee eomma. Tao tidak apa-apa, tapi Kris ge yang sakit"

"Sudahlah, itu sudah tugasnya melindungimu. Akan kucincang dia kalau kau pulang secara tidak utuh, sayang"

Kris mendengus mendengar ucapan Ibunya yang sudah memasuki konten lebay itu. Tangannya masih sibuk mengompres wajah tampannya yang kebiruan karena tonjokan Zhoumi tadi sore

"Kadang aku lupa kalau eomma adalah Ibuku"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi huh? Dasar, sama saja sepeti ayahmu"

"Aku kan anaknya?"

Nyonya Wu memasang tampang -_- dan pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Tao di ruang tengah berdua. Tao menatap takut Kris yang sesekali menahan rasa sakit saat terlalu keras menekan lukanya

"Ge… biar Tao saja sini…", Tao mengambil alih kantong pengompres di tangan Kris dan mulai menggesernya dengan lembut di permukaan pipi Kris

Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menepuk pahanya, memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk duduk di sana. Tao menundukan kepalanya malu. tapi akhirnya, tubuhnya sukses berpindah ke atas pangkuan Kris dengan kaki jenjangnya yang melingkar pada pinggang milik Kris

Kris mengecupi pipi gembil Tao beberapa kali dan mengusap pipi itu dengan penuh sayang. Tao hanya tertawa polos dan menggeliat kegelian

"Pipi gege sudah tidak sakit lagi?"

Tao menekan kecil pipi Kris dengan jari telunjuknya. Kris sempat meringis namun tersenyum juga

"Tidak, Sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi. kau tau kenapa, baby?"

"Kenapa ge? apa es nya terlalu dingin?"

Kris terkekeh lalu menggeleng bahwa ia mengatakan tidak. Kris melingkarkan kedua tangan Tao di lehernya dan membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Tao terkikik, menikmati moment yang mereka ciptakan saat ini.

"Gege sembuh karenamu baby. Kalau Tao tetawa, gege akan kehilangan rasa sakit sebanyak 20%"

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu ya. Padahal Tao bukan obat", Tao memasang wajah ingin tahunya yang terkesan polos

Kris tertawa, "Sudah bilang mama dan baba kalau kau menginap di sini, baby?"

"Eung~ sudah gege. Mereka bilang titip salam untuk eomma dan appa"

"Begitu? Hmm… baguslah"

Kris menjilat bongkahan bibir kenyal Tao yang membuat sang empunya menggeliat kegelian untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tao tak mau kalah. Ia menjulurkan lidahya untuk menjilat permukaan pipi Kris yang membiru hingga Kris dapat merasakan betapa nyamannya saat daging lembut tak bertulang itu menyapu kulitnya .

"Kau milik gege, sayang…"

Kris menyatukan bibirnya tipisnya dengan bibir peach kenyal milik Tao dan memberi hisapan kecil disana. Tao mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada leher Kris. Sesekali jemari lentik Tao mengacak rambut blonde Kris ketika lidah Kris masuk dan menginvansi rongga mulutnya

Kris bukan orang yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu saja. Tak ayal tangannya ikut menelusup memasuki kaos putih yang digunakan Tao dan mengelus punggung mulus yang ada dibaliknya. Tao beberapa kali mengerang manja saat Kris menekan tonjolan yang ada di dadanya

"Yak oke Tao, air panas di kamar mandi sudah… OMO! Maafkan eomma. Eomma kira kalian tidak sibuk. Sudah lanjutkan saja hahaha. Appa harus mengetahui ini"

Nyonya Wu kembali hilang dari pandangan keduanya setelah tertawa puas melihat putranya serta kekasih putranya sedang bercumbu dengan mesra.

Kris lagi-lagi mendengus dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao yang tengah mendelusup di dada bidangnya. Menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya karena malu.

.

.

Tao terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena menyadari sesuatu yang keras menyentuh kepalanya. Benar saja, kepala Kris tengah asyik menjadikan kepalanya sebagai pengganti bantal. Ia menggeser kepalanya hingga kepala Kris jatuh tepat di atas bantal yang empuk.

Tao menjejakan kakinya dipermukaan lantai kamar mandi Kris yang dingin lalu melangkah ke wastafel untuk mencuci wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Ia memandangi bayangan dirinya yang terpantul disana. Seekor panda yang menggunakan _Pajamas _bercorak bayi naga (?) kebesaran, pikir Tao polos

Ia langsung memulai acara menyikat giginya hingga akhirnya Kris masuk dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Tao.

"Gege ngantuk… sangat mengantuk"

"Tidur saja ge, Tao mau turun dan membantu eomma membuat susu"

"Tidak. Gege tidak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak memeluk gege, baby panda"

Tao tersipu dan menepuk sebelah pipi Kris yang tidak terluka. Ia memberi isyarat agar Kris membuka mulutnya, dan Kris langsung mengikuti. Tao menjejalkan sikat gigi yang baru ia gunakan (yang masih berbusa) kedalam mulut Kris dan menggosok gigi pemuda 23 tahun itu dengan telaten

Kemudian, Tao menumpahkan sedikit _Face Cleaner_ ke tangannya, menggosoknya hingga berbusa dan mengusapkan kumpulan busa di tangannya ke wajah Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan menikmati saat tangan Tao membersihkan permukaan wajahnya itu. setelahnya, Kris membasuh wajahnya dengan air sendiri. Setelah selesai, Tao mengeringkan wajah Kris dengan handuk kecil dan memberi kecupan selamat pagi di pipi pemuda jangkung itu

"Kajja kita turun. Gege sangat lapar"

"Nee gege~.."

Tao menurut saat Kris menggendongnya ala Koala menuju ruang makan dimana sudah ada appa dan eommanya yang menunggu.

.

.

.

"Jadi gege benar-benar akan pergi ?"

"_Ne baby, gege tidak punya pilihan lain. Setelah pulang gege akan belikan boneka dan kita akan belanja otte?"_

"Dasar jahat! Gege jahat… hikss"

Tao menutup perbincangannya di ponsel dengan Kris dan menangis sekencang nya di bekapan bantal panda miliknya

"KRIS GE JAHAATTT!"

"Ya! Tao, kenapa kau berteriak ?Ini sudah malam tidurlah"

Xiumin muncul dengan posisi kepala duluan lalu masuk untuk menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah didi nya itu. Tao berontak dan mempertahankan bantal di wajahnya

"Kau kenapa sih… ayo lepaskan nanti satu panda akan musnah lagi kalau kau menutup wajah seperti ini"

"Shireoo! Tao tidak mau membuka bantal ini sampai Kris ge pulang dari Beijing!"

"Astaga Tao… Kris hanya pergi selama 2 hari, sayang. Gege yakin ketika pulang nanti ia membawa banyak oleh-oleh untukmu"

Tao perlahan merenggangkan cengkraman tangannya di bantal. Ia mengintip wajah Xiumin sedikit dari celah bantal itu.

"Jinjja? Kris ge bawakan Tao banyak hadiah nanti?"

"Heeh. Sekarang turun dan makan, hari Sabtu nanti kita jemput Kris ge-mu itu di bandara. Ok?"

"Eung~"

Tao melemparkan bantal pandanya lalu berlari turun memanggil sang mama. Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengambil barang-barang Tao yang berceceran di lantai.

.

.

Kris melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan setelah menuruni tangga pesawat dan memasuki ruang kedatangan di bandara Incheon.

Matanya melayang mencari sosok yang sudah 2 hari ini tidak mencium pipinya, memeluknya, dan.. argghh! Itu membuat Kris gila.

Hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di pojok sana. Dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama kakak sepupu dan kekasih kakak sepupunya.

Bagaimana tidak bisa dibilang imut kalau sosok itu dibalut dengan celana Jeans selutut yang membuatnya terlihat seperti anak TK, serta hoodie dengan tutup kepala berbentuk panda yang terpasang pada kepalanya. Dia sangat lucu.

Kris tersenyum dan berjalan sedikit tergesa ke arah 3 orang yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangannya itu. Namun, ia sedikit terkekeh saat si panda berlari dengan riang kearahnya dan langsung menubrukan badannya pada tubuh Kris

"Gege… Tao kangen~ gege lama sekali. Tao tidak bisa tidur ge"

"Kekeke… panda kecil gege tidak bisa tidur hm?"

"Iya ge, padahal Tao banyak tugas"

Kris tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala Tao lama, sebelum akhirnya seorang pemuda berwajah kotak menepuk bahunya

"Hyung, kopermu. Perlukah aku membawanya hingga kerumah?"

Kris tersenyum misterius pada Chen lalu mengangguk mantap

"Boleh saja. Tolong ya.. ayo Xiumin hyung"

Chen (si pemuda kotak) menganga saat melihat Kris meninggalkan nya sendiri –coret- bersama koper dan paper bag yang entah apa isinya itu. Apalagi dengan tangan kanan Kris yang merangkul pundak panda dan yang kirinya merangkul Xiumin…

Namjachingunya

Chen berteriak frustasi

.

.

.

TBC

.

Ho..ho…ho….ho….ho

Gimana nih? Bagus gak? Mau dilanjut gak? Review yak kalo mau dilanjut :3

Eitsss jangan salah sangka sama Kris ataupun Chen. Kris gak suka Xiumin, Chen frustasi gegara disuruh bawa koper :V

Ini gak mengusung tema apapun, hanya cerita-cerita biasa yang author kemas dalam kemasan elegan nan cantik #plakkk

Cerita ini muncul karena mulai berkurangnya author yang mempublish cerita KrisTao. Author terenyuh dan tadaaaa! Munculah epep ini

Kalo mau nyumbang ide boleh deh. Ini ada chapter 2 nya lo

Next chap? Tidak bisa dibocorkan mereka ngapain lagi :D

Gomawo udah baca and ripiew :* mmuuahhh


	2. Chapter 2

**Kris dan Tao**

**.**

**A Fanfiction By : LadyEXBang**

**02-11-2013**

**.**

**.**

**TAORIS/KRISTAO**

**All EXO Member**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!/ Its Yaoi!**

**.**

**.**

"Baozi ge~ liat Kris ge tidak? Katanya dia jemput Tao jam segini…"

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu kalau Kris sedang pergi bersama temannya?"

Xiumin yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Tao yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini Tao terlihat lesu dan sedikit lelah.

"Kris hyung tidak menelfonmu? Kukira dia selalu memberi kabar padamu, panda"

"Tapi dia tidak ada menelfonku Bacon ge~!"

Tao merajuk. Ia duduk di sebelah Xiumin dan menenggelamkan kepala bersurai kelam itu pada lipatan tangannya di meja kantin Universitas. Sedangkan Baekhyun memberengut karena baru saja dipanggil bacon.

"Baek, telfon Chanyeol coba. Bukankah dia biasanya bersama Kris?", Xiumin menepuk lengan Tao. Berusaha menenangkan

"Ah iya benar. Tunggu ne panda…"

Baekhyun mulai sibuk mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, namjachingunya.

"Halo Channie, kau dimana?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerjap imut beberapa kali saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang menggelegar seperti biasanya.

"_Aku di café dekat stasiun. Kami baru saja selesai survey"_

"Apa Kris hyung bersamamu? Panda mencarinya disini"

"_Kris hyung… tunggu sebentar. Ah dia sedang bersama Jessica sunbae" _

Xiumin langsung menutup kedua telinga Tao saat mendengar nama yang baru saja Chanyeol sebutkan. Tao menatap Xiumin heran.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan, "Sedang apa mereka?"

"Entahlah, mereka mojok"

"Siapa yang mojok Yeoll ge?"

Xiumin menepuk jidatnya ketika menyadari semua sudah terlambat. Kalau Tao sudah tau, Xiumin yakin pintu rumah keluarga Huang tidak akan terbuka lagi untuk Kris.

"_Panda? Oh Kris hyung dan Jessica sunbae mereka berdua sekarang. Kenapa memangnya?"_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban yang amat sangat bodoh itu.

"Dasar Yeoll hyung jahat! Kris ge juga jahat!"

Tao mengembalikan smartphone itu pada Baekhyun dan pergi entah kemana. Menangis sepertinya.

"Halo, Channie…

"_Ya sayang?"_

"Kau tidak dapat jatah 1 bulan kedepan. Bye..

"_Mwo!? Tap…._

NUTT NUTT NUTT NUTT…

Habislah Chanyeol sebulan kedepan

Xiumin tertawa ngakak sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk segera mencari Tao.

.

.

"Masih untung kau kuperbolehkan masuk. Entah bagaimana caranya, kau harus bisa membujuknya makan. Kalau tidak, besok jangan harap kau bisa masuk. Ok?"

Xiumin menyerahkan nampan ditangannya pada Kris sebelum akhirnya memberi tepukan semangat di bahu namja blasteran itu.

Kris mengangguk paham akan akibat dari kesalahan fatal yang telah ia buat. Atau kesalahan Chanyeol?

Ia mengangkat tangannya memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu kamar yang ditempeli stiker dinding bergambar panda serta beberapa fotonya bersama Tao.

"Baby, ini gege sayang…

BBRRAAKK!

Kris dapat mendengar suara benda yang dilemparkan ke pintu

"JANGAN MASUK! Tao mau sendirian"

"Tapi kau belum makan sayang. Gege mohon.. bukakan pintunya"

"Shirreo! Jangan paksa Tao hueeee hiksss… Tao tidak suka dipaksa~~"

"Ssssttt baby… _I'm sorry please_.. Buka pintunya sayang. Akan gege ceritakan semuanya"

"Aniya! Tao sudah tau ceritanya!"

"Apa yang gege lakukan tadi hmm?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa saat. Kris sempat was-was dalam keadaan seperti ini. jangan-jangan Tao lompat dari balkon?

"Baby? Kau dengar gege?"

KLEEKK…

Kris menarik handle pintu itu. Ia melebarkan matanya, pintunya terbuka! Siapa yang membuka?

Ia mendorong pintu itu perlahan dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang nampan berisi makanan. Suasana kamar Tao saat itu gelap, cukup aneh untuk seseorang yang takut gelap. Jaket kesayangan milik Tao tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai bersebelahan dengan kumpulan crayon dan kertas sketsa yang berisikan gambar-gambar aneh.

Bahkan yang paling mengejutkan, jendela besar menuju balkon kamar Tao terbuka lebar hingga menghembuskan tirai yang menutupinya.

Kris meletakkan nampan itu diatas nakas dan beralih menuju Tao yang sedang tengkurap di atas ranjang dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Kris mengelus surai Tao yang berantakan dan mengecup kepala panda nya pelan. Tao tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun, hanya sesekali suara sengukan terdengar.

"Baby.. _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_…"

"Hmmm~..

Kris menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban aneh dari Tao

"Kau tidak mau gege disini ne? Gege diluar otte?", Kris turun dari kasur milik Tao dan berjalan keluar

"Hueee! Hikss mama~~ Gege bohong lagi.. hikkss"

Kris terlonjak saat Tao tiba-tiba menangis keras dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kris membalikan badannya. Ia serasa ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri ketika melihat kondisi Tao sekarang. Mata pandanya sembab dan kemerahan karena terlalu banyak menangis, pakaiannya yang berantakan, serta hidungnya yang bangir.

"Hei..hei… dengarkan gege dulu ok?"

Kris menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi gembil Tao dan mengecup kedua mata berlingkar hitam itu lembut.

"Tadi siang, gege ada survey mendadak. Jessica sunbae, hanya sebagai pembimbing kami"

"Tapi kata Yeoll ge, gege mojok sama Jessica sunbae..", Tao mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak namun tak mengurangi kesan imut yang ada

Tao mencubit perut Kris

"Sialan, dasar Park idiot. Dia berbohong baby.. gege bersama yang lain saat itu. gege tidak bohong"

"Benarkah? Tapi gege tidak menelfonku tadi hikss hikss~"

Tao kembali menangis. Namun kali ini dalam dekapan Kris.

"Mianhe.. mianhe gege lupa. Gege benar-benar lupa baby"

"Gege lupa sama Tao? Hueeee! Mama…"

"Ssstt hey sayang, gege tidak melupakanmu. Gege lupa menelfonmu itu maksudnya. Sekarang kau makan ok?"

Kris beranjak mengambil mangkuk soup yang ada di nakas dan menyedokkan nya menuju mulut Tao. Tao menggeleng lemah dan menutup mulutnya.

"Baby.. gege mohon beberapa suap saja"

"Belum ditiup ge~ panas…"

Kris terkekeh dan meniup perlahan sendok berisi beberapa sayuran itu dan kembali menyodorkan nya pada Tao. Kali ini Tao menerima suapan itu dengan senang hati.

.

.

"Gege sudah siap?"

Tao memainkan botol air bergambar panda yang dipeganganya saat ini sambil menatap Kris yang tengah sibuk memasang sepatu olahraga dengan tulisan NIKE yang terpampang jelas disana.

"Sebentar lagi baby. Sudah bawa handuk hmm?"

"Eung! Siap berangkat!", Tao mengangkat handuk kecil ditangannya tinggi-tinggi dan meloncat kegirangan

Kris mengeluarkan tawa berat khasnya, lalu menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar dari beranda rumah keluarga Huang.

Yap, mereka akan lari pagi di hari minggu yang cerah ini. Kris berjuang mati-matian mencari waktu luang diantara tumpukan skripsi nya demi sang panda yang haus akan waktu berduaan.

Mereka mulai berlari disepanjang trotoar perumahan itu. bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang menikmati segarnya udara Seoul pagi itu. Dimulai dari jalan biasa, hingga akhirnya Tao berlari dengan semangat meninggalkan Kris di belakang yang sibuk memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Baby! Jangan terlalu cepat.."

"Tidak mau, gege lambat. Pokoknya harus sampai taman sebelum jam 7 pagi, titikkk!"

Kris menghela nafas dan mempercepat larinya saat menyadari Tao yang semakin menjauh. Serta karena tatapan 'lapar' dari namja absurd yang seakan siap menerkam panda nya disekitar situ.

.

"Sudahlah sayang.."

Kris menarik pinggang Tao agar duduk dipangkuannya

"Shireo! Tao mau itu ge~ jeball…"

"Aniya, duduk baby. Kakimu sudah luka, kau tadi jatuh kan?"

"Tapi Tao mau itu~~"

Tao memukul-mukul tangan Kris, berusaha lepas dan mengambil seekor anak kucing yang sedang tertidur dibawah kursi taman diseberang mereka. Tao membalikan wajahnya menghadap Kris. Ia terdiam sebentar hingga akhirnya…

"Bbuing..Bbuing.. gege~~ saranghae~"

Dan Tao langsung berlari riang menuju anak kucing itu setelah mencium pipi Kris yang sedang diam membeku ditempatnya. Tao tertawa ceria saat mengangkat anak kucing bebulu hitam itu ditangannya. Ia mengelus bulu yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu lembut, dibalas dengan geliatan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"Lebih senang bersamanya hum? Lalu gege yang tampan ini bagaimana?"

Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Tao dan mulai menghirup wangi khas tubuh Tao yang menjadi candu baginya itu.

"Lihat ge. Dia lucu kan? Lihat matanya~"

"Lebih lucu kau baby..", Kris mengecup permukaan pipi Tao berulang kali dari belakang

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencubit pipi Kris agar menghentikan tindakan yang bisa dibilang terlalu vulgar untuk tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Kris merintih kesakitan yang padahal terkesan dibuat-buat, diiringi tawa renyah Tao yang mengeluskan bulu kucing itu dipipi Kris

.

.

Tao memandangi Mama nya dan Nyonya Wu yang tengah memotong berbagai macam buah sambil sesekal tertawa karena sesuatu. Sebenarnya ia sangat bosan berada disitu. Ditamah lagi Kris masih ada kelas siang hari itu sehingga dirinya dicampakkan dengan indanya oleh kedua wanita itu.

"Mama.. ayolah Tao bosan~"

Kedua wanita tersebut menoleh kearah Counter tempat dimana Tao sedang memainkan senddok serta garpu seperti boneka. Mereka terkikik sebentar namun bergegas melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sabar sayang. Kalau ini tidak selesai siang ini, nanti sore gege mu batal ulang tahun", Nyonya Huang memberi senyum pada anak semata wayangnya itu

"Kau mau main di kolam ikan rahasia?"

Tao menaikan alisnya penasaran mendengar tawaran yang cukup menarik dari Nyonya yang empunya rumah.

"Rahasia? Kenapa harus rahasia, eomma?"

"Karena yang tahu hanya eomma, appa, dan gegemu"

"Kalau Tao sudah tau berarti bukan rahasia lagi?"

Nyonya Wu tertawamendengar pertanyaan calon besannya yang tergolong sangat polos ini. Haahh…bahagianya hidupmu Nyonya Wu.

"Tentu tidak, itu tetap menjadi rahasia. Cepatlah, tempatnya ada disekitar Taman belakang. Cari saja, pasti ketemu"

"Siapp boss.. Tao pergi ne Mama, Eomma"

Tao mengecup pipi mereka masing-masing dan bergegas pergi.

"Anakmu berapa tahun sih, polos sekali. Tapi dia menggemaskan"

"Aku juga bingung dia berumur berapa. Kupikir jiwanya tertukar dengan anak TK"

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak

.

.

Kris mengunci otomatis mobilnya dan menekan tombol penutup garasi otomatis disamping rumahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00 WIB, sialnya Kris baru saja melanggar janjinya pada mereka untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya.

Banyaklah faktor yang menyebabkan keterlambatan itu. salah satunya macet dan banyaknya tugas yang harus diantar kerumah beberapa dosen yang berbeda.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada penjaga yang membuka pintu rumahnya yang besar itu.

Suasana rumahnya kali ini aneh. Gelap, tidak ada suara, bahkan Tuan Wu yang biasanya ribut karena urusan remote TV dengan Nyonya Wu tidak terdengar kali ini. sungguh mencurigakan, batinnya.

Semakin masuk kedalam, Kris merasakan suasana berubah menjadi horror karena adanya cekikikan dari wanita yang membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Happy Birthday Wu Yi Fan !"

Kris menganga kali ini. Ditengah kegelapan, 4 orang berdiri memegang hadiah masing-masing ditangan juga dengan Kue Tart sebesar tudung saji (entah siapa yang menghabiskan).

"Ayo Kris jangan berdiri disitu saja. Kami sengaja pulang lapangan lebih dulu dari ini untuk menyambutmu", Tuan Huang merangkul pundak calon menantu nya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disalah satu kursi meja makan.

"Baiklah sayang, ayo tiup lilinmu. Jangan lupa ucapkan permohonanmu", Nyonya Wu tersenyum sembari menyalakan Lilin yang berbentuk angka 24 di situ.

"Baiklah Eomma, Baby Tao apa keinginan… baby? Kau dimana?"

Sontak Kris langsung bangkit dari duduknya saat menyadari tidak adanya kehadiran sang namjachingu disana. Ia panic setengah mati.

"Eomma, Mama.. dimana panda?"

Seluruh orang disana terdiam. Bahkan para pelayan yang sedang berdiri dipinggir ruangan membeku ketika mendengar tuan muda mereka yang manja menghilang.

"Astaga! Pandaku… Baba! Anakmu dimana!"

Nyonya Huang menggoncang tangan suaminya hingga Pria yang awet muda itu tergoncang seperti gerobak Es Goyang. Nyonya Wu mengelus dagunya sok misterius

"Tunggu biar kuingat sebentar…."

Kris memutar bola matanya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi ponsel Tao. Tidak diangkat hanya nada dering nya saja yang terdengar.

"Astaga Tuhanku! Dia masih di taman belakang!"

Kris membelalakan matanya dan berlari menuju taman belakang.

.

"Gege… kenapa Tao disini?"

Tao bangkit perlahan dari posisi tidurnya untuk menggapai tangan Kris yang membantunya bangun. Kris spontan memeluk Panda manisnya itu. Memenjarakan dalam pelukannya agar panda ini tidak tersesat lagi.

"Kau sudah dikamar, baby. Tadi kau tertidur dipinggirin kolam dan melewatkan ulangtahun gege"

"Benarkah? Tao minta maaf ge~ Tao tidak sadar…"

Tao menelusupkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kris dan menggerakan kepalanya manja disana. Kris mengelus punggung Tao dan beberapa kali mengucapkan Gwenchana. Tao mengelus permukaan pipi Kris lembut, ia menarik dagu Kris turun untuk memberi kecupan kecil dibibir Namja blonde itu.

Tentu saja Kris menerimanya dengan baik. Ia mencoba menahan saat itu tanpa melukai Taotao nya. Tanpa melukai tubuh rapuh itu. Tanpa merusak property indah itu. Tanpa membuat panda itu mengeluarkan air matanya.

Hingga, Kris berusaha menahan rasa mengerikan yang bergejolak didadanya demi Tao yang sedang mencengkram erat sprei polos yang membungkus kasur itu karena Kris sedang menghunjamkan miliknya kedalam lubang surgawi milik Tao yang dapat meruntuhkan siapapun.

Tapi Kris tak akan membiarkan siapapun selain dirinya mengotori malaikat suci yang sudah terenggut olehnya

.

.

Kris membuka matanya perlahan, tidak mau matanya rusak karena pancaran sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela berbingkai oak itu. Ia dapat merasakan tangannya yang mati rasa karena kepala yang ditutupi surai penuh kelembutan itu menjadikannya sebagai bantalan.

Ia mengintip kebawah melalui celah selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Benar saja, tubuhnya dan Tao masih polos. Tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia sungguh tidak dapat bergerak sekarang, kedua tangan mungil itu memeluk erat tubuh tegapnya posesif.

Kris secara perlahan mengangkat tangan mulus itu, turun dari kasur mengendap-endap, dan berlari kecil ke kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan pembersihan dirinya, Kris melilitkan handuk pada pinggang tegasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan surai blonde miliknya dengan handuk kecil.

Tao menerjang tubuhnya yang masih basah saat baru saja menginjakkan kaki dilantai kamar yang kering

"Gege~~ Tao mau mandi… Jangan lupa bawa FanFan~"

Kris merasa kebahagiaannya pagi ini sudah lengkap

.

.

TBC~

.

Apa ini? Manis kah?

Konfliknya kurang pedes ya?

Abisnya pas buat di tengah-tengah inget Tao yang manis banget jadinya gak tega :3

Yang penting happy lah kkk~

Next Chap tunggu ok?

.

**BIG! THANKS TO :**

_**Rany Panda Bbuing-bbuing,Princess Huang,Reezuu Kim,ayulopetyas11,Guest,awlia,zhe,oraurus,YongWook Kim,Peachzt,URuRuBaek,Rima-TAOma, HP Airship-Jeong Hyera,lovara, ,DwitaDwita,ajib4ff,thepaendeo,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,KTHS,Christal Alice, 91,loveexoyaoicouple,dewicloudsddangko,youngwoonri ci,jettaome,MJKTS,ynj1906 paradisaea Rubra,missjelek,PandaPandaTaoris,Riszaaa,zoldyk **_

_**(9^0^)9**_


End file.
